


3 Words

by mickeycmick



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, but fluff too, touou!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeycmick/pseuds/mickeycmick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Kise lay his eyes on Aomine, he was deeply and truly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Words

Disclaimers: I do not own KnB

Inspired by the DJ: Torikago no Uchuu

* * *

The moment I see you, my dull grey world becomes blue, then blue become rays of light and those lights give colours to my once boring world.

"Aominecchi! One on one!" I shout, you grin and catches the basketball I threw.

Time passes and I hope the good times would last forever.

"Aominecchi! One on one!" Again, I shout and you grin, just not as wide before we play the same game.

Drama week comes and I am the prince. You walk up, take my costume, hands me a long blonde wig and say "I'll be the prince and you can be my princess."

I play along, wear the blonde wig and say "I love you, my darling prince."

You laugh, of course you laugh. You don't know how much you changed my life. 'I love you,' I sincerely whisper to you those three words because I do, because you changed me and changed my world.

* * *

You changed, you won't play with me anymore and you won't even come to practices anymore. But that's fine, fine because you changed my world and you always will be special to me.

Even if your bright smile disappears I'll still be with you, even if you're not warm as you used to be I'll still be with you, no matter what happens I'll still be with you. I'll still be with you because I love you, love you the moment I lay my eyes on you. I love you so I say "I love you."

You snort, but you stay, moves closer then crush your lips upon mine. It's not as I'd imagined, you are not sweet, you are not warm and you are not gentle but that's fine. You changed but you are still you and that's why I'll always love you.

* * *

Akashi says we have to go our separate ways, to separate schools but I cannot imagine a place without you anymore.

Because I can't be without you I disobey and enrolls in Touou, enrolls here just to be with you.

You're angry that I'm here but I'll smile either way, always hoping that one day you'll smile back but you scoff and walk pass me.

You skip practices and you skip games but that's fine as well.

"Where the hell is Aomine?" Wakamatsu-senpai yells and Sakurai mutter apologies.

"I'll be his substitute and play instead." I say because I can't be your shadow and being your substitute is the only way to be with you.

I play and it hurts. Trying to be you isn't easy, not when you are so beautiful, not when you're near perfection, not when my muscles scream in pain but I play anyway because it's my only way to you.

You come at the end. I'm washing my face, hoping the water will wash away the pain but you don't seem to notice. Your bland face is still there as I walk up to you, wrap my arms around your neck and whispers.

"I won, can I have my reward?"

You remain silent before your lips crashes down upon mine. Heavy, hard and painful.

You shove me against the wall, push up my clothes and undo my pants. You undo yours and shove yourself into me.

It's painful but I don't mind because it's you. And since this is the only way I can still feel close to you, I don't mind the pain at all, not one bit.

You fall asleep next to me. Your face so serene and at peace that I cannot help but caress your indigo hair.

Perhaps this is all wrong. It probably is wrong. It feels as if we are both drowning in the deepest of depths where light cannot reach, where darkness enshrouds us both but if you are here then I'll be here as well. A deep dark world with you is a million times better than a colourful bright world without you. As long as you are with me, I'm sure we'll be fine.

Winter comes and I injure myself, trying too hard to always be you.

You play in the fated match, a game as beautiful and breathtaking as you. I can not imagine you losing but the impossible happens.

You stand there, below the hoop, eyes filled with awe and it feels as if the you that mesmerized me two years ago have returned.

You're back in the lights but I'm still here, in the deepest and darkest depths. Yet I'm glad, glad that I could see you smile one last time before I'll never see you again. Never see you again because there is nothing that I could be for you anymore. Not your shadow, not your substitute, not your lover, nothing.

* * *

I skip a week of school, leave Momoi a letter and leave.

Leave Tokyo to Osaka, where my dad is, where I won't have to feel the hollow pain in my chest every time I see you anymore.

I get on the train, the door seems to be closing soon, closing and ending my time with you.

"Kise!" Your voice shouts, it should be impossible but it's not. You're running down the stairs, panting. You look both shocked and glad that you see me before the train's door shuts.

"I love you! Stay with me! I love you!" You shout and everyone turns.

And with those three words, those three words I never dream of hearing you say, my resolution crumbles.

Like a man possessed, I run off the train, the door shuts and the train sets off. Yet I'm standing here before you, still awestruck by the words you said.

You run over and embrace me within you arms. You're warm again, you're gentle again and that somehow makes me love you all over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You say as you hug me tighter.

"This isn't a dream, this isn't a lie right?" I say, feeling the moisture gathering in my eyes.

"Of course it's not you idiot." You say, nuzzling your chin against my hair, ignoring all proprietary that a train station is a public place.

"I'm sorry for forcing everything on you, sorry for pretending to not notice your feelings. You're always by my side and I shouldn't have been selfish like that." You apologize but there was nothing to forgive. I love the warm you but I accept the worst parts of you as well. I shake my head as if to say it's alright.

You understand, if your smile is any indication. You move your face close to mine and soon our lips touch. It was gentle like the breeze that softly caresses the shore and it was sweet like the scent of honeysuckles I love to smell. It's perfect, It's the sweetest kiss of my life.

We pull apart, your face flushes but you are still grinning. You unzip your bag and pull out a familiar round object.

"Kise, lets play a one on one."

I nod and let my tears fall.

You're back and you're finally mine.

* * *

PS:This story stretches from Kise joining the Teikou basketball team to the Winter cup.

Mickey


End file.
